Silence of the Children
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: In Vol. 5, when Lai and Bikky are kidnapped, the kidnappers get bored and decide to use the pretty Lai for entertainment. This does not go over well with Bikky, and feelings rise to the surface that he didn't know were there...BxL M to be safe


Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE. I own this what-if fic. I own two dogs, two horses, a cat, and a rabbit, but I don't own FAKE. What's up with that?

Yoru: Um…yo?

Kuronue: Hi. Welcome to Silence of the Children.

Yoru: I've wanted to name a fic that for a loooooong time! BTW, except for Ryo and Dee, Bikky and Lai is my favorite pairing. So now that I'm writing FAKE fics, there'll be a lot of that going around…

Kuronue: Oh, dear Lord…

Yoru: Mee-hee-hee-hee…

Bikky sat and stared at Lai, who was staring at the camera. He couldn't believe he had let himself get kidnapped for the freakin' third time.

First, for the coke. Then for seeing a bomb. And now this.

Of course, they were really only after Lai, but he was involved.

Not cool.

"Hey, I'm bored. This is taking too damn long," whined one of the kidnappers. The other shrugged.

"The brother's probably got the point. We've got two kids to mess with."

"I get the Asian."

"Well, I don't want the Oreo. I'll hold him if you want the other, and then I get a go." They smirked, and turned to their captives. Bikky stared. They wouldn't…

"Back off," he snarled. Lai looked defiant, but the fear in his eyes was palpable. The men switched off the camera as they approached. Lai held up his bound hands, ready for a fight.

They didn't give him a chance to have one.

One of the guys pounced on him, grabbing his neck and throwing him to the ground. Before Bikky could react, the other one grabbed him, pressing a knife to his throat.

"Remember, the Asian's the one we need. There would be no consequences for killing you," he whispered huskily in Bikky's ear. Lai was fighting hard, his eyes wide in terror as his assailant started ripping his shirt off.

"BIKKY! BIKKY HELP ME! PLEASE!" Lai shouted, his hands pinned above his head and his tormentor licking his pale chest. Bikky pulled at the hands holding him, desperate to get to Lai. No one had the right to do that to HIS Chinese monkey!

"GET OFF OF HIM!" He grabbed the hand holding the knife and, using a move he saw Dee pull once, twisted the man's wrist so he dropped it. Now without threat to his life, Bikky kicked the man in the groin and turned to the other one.

The man held Lai up, a knife pressed to his pale throat. The Asian boy's dark eyes met Bikky's blue ones, full of fear and revulsion. His captor smirked at Bikky.

"Siddown and shut up, or I will kill him." He laughed as Bikky sat down hard, snarling. The other man groaned on the floor.

"Ow…the Oreo's a fighter…" he moaned. The other rolled his eyes.

"You got beaten down by a kid. Pathetic." With that, he shoved Lai to the floor and pressed the knife to his throat as he pulled at the boy's pants. Lai's tear-filled eyes never left Bikky's own.

"Please…help me…" he whimpered. The man backhanded him.

"Shut up," he growled. Bikky felt his rage building up again. Lai's pale skin was already bruising.

"Don't…" Lai whispered as the man started to undo his own pants. The man only hit him again and continued. Bikky had to get to him. Lai tried to flinch away as his molester grabbed his face.

"Quit it, brat," the man breathed. Lai had no time to pull away as the man crushed their lips together and invaded his mouth, drawing a muffled scream.

"STOP IT!" shouted Bikky, finally jumping from his seat and pouncing on Lai's tormentor. He started hitting him every place he could, until the man was unconscious. The other stared at him. Bikky went over and hit him until he sank into blackness as well. Then he turned to Lai.

The taller boy was curled up on the ground, his pants pooled around his ankles and his face purple on both cheeks. Bikky went over and pulled his pants up wordlessly, using the man's knife to slice the tape off both of their wrists.

"Lai?" he asked finally. Lai sniffled. It was then that Bikky realized that Lai was crying. Crystal tears fell down his bruised cheeks, though he tried to hide them.

"Bikky…he was going to…to…"

"I know. But he didn't. Come on, Lai, please don't cry…" Bikky pulled Lai onto his lap gently, patting his head. Lai sobbed into his shirt until he could cry no more. He curled up on the floor again as Bikky called the police. When Bikky came back, he lifted Lai's head.

"Done?" he asked softly. Lai nodded. Bikky stared into his eyes for a moment, and then kissed him.

Softly, gently, he kissed him. He felt Lai relax and open his mouth to welcome Bikky in. Bikky silently purged Lai's mouth of the taste of that vile man, wondering when he had fallen in love.

"That's all? You're sure?"

"Yes, Ryo. When they were off guard I knocked them out and called the police. That's all. Nothing dramatic happened." Bikky held his stance as Ryo eyed him.

"Something else happened, didn't it?" he asked after a moment. Bikky watched him for a moment, then sighed.

"They were going to rape Lai. That's why I really snapped."

"You told the Manhattan police, right?"

"Lai did. He just…didn't want me to tell anyone else." Bikky sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"You know I won't tell. Is he all right?"

"…Seems to be. Could be, might not be. He's not talking much."

"Are you going to go see him?"

"Yeah. I just thought I'd come tell you I was all right first." Bikky stood and went to the door. Ryo stopped him.

"He's a lucky boy, to have you," he said quietly. Bikky smiled. Ryo knew; the man always knew. It didn't bother Bikky unduly.

"Just don't tell Dee."

"I won't. Go."

He knocked on Lai's bedroom door a few minutes later.

"Lai? It's me." There was no response from within. Bikky sighed, and pushed the door open. Lai sat on his bed, his head down. Bikky went and sat next to him.

"You okay?"

"No." Lai finally looked up at him. Those eyes penetrated Bikky's very soul.

"What else do you want me to do?" he asked quietly. Lai smiled humorlessly.

"You've done too much already," he replied just as softly. Bikky leaned in to kiss him, only to have Lai pull away.

"Lai…"

"Bikky, no. I'm not in love with you. No matter how you feel about me." Lai looked away. Bikky felt his heart breaking, the void filling with anger.

"Then why the hell did you let me kiss you?" he snarled. Lai shrugged.

"Spur of the…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Bikky was on his feet, fists clenched. Lai stared at him.

"SPUR OF THE MOMENT MY ASS! YOU WERE ALMOST RAPED, LAI! LETTING SOMEONE KISS YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN LAST ON YOUR MIND! BUT YOU DID! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHY!"

"I DO LOVE YOU!" Lai shouted. Bikky opened his mouth, shut it again, and then figured out what he wanted to say.

"What? But you said…"

"I said I'm not _in_ love with you. I love you as my friend, and I was so desperate and scared and then you saved me, Bikky. I just…when you leaned in…I…" He stood up and started to pace.

"God, maybe I am in love with you, but I can't…not now, please understand, Bikky." He met Bikky's eyes with effort. Bikky only nodded, and left.

The rest of the school year was long and hard without Lai tutoring Bikky. The Asian made things easier academically, and then just made life easier with his presence. But now there was an unspoken agreement between them not to speak or see each other. Bikky hung with Carol, Lai with Lass. Separate.

"Bikky, come on, something's going on between you and Lai!"

"Look, Carol, I said we fought."

"You fight all the time, but you never let it separate you! What, did he find out you're in love with him and reject you?" Carol asked bluntly. Bikky wheeled and grabbed her.

"What…how did you…what clues did I give to the effect of being in love with Lai?" he snapped. Carol shrugged.

"Mooning over him, staring at him, God, Bikky, I've noticed for weeks. Lass has, too. We think he likes you too, but…"

"Just keep your nose out of it, Carol," Bikky snarled. Carol stared at him.

"…Okay. I will. But…hurry up and make up, will you?"

Bikky stared out the window, chewing on a French fry. Normally, this was where Carol, Lass, Lai, and himself would meet, but under the circumstances…

"Hey, Oreo." That voice…Bikky looked up. Lai smiled down at him and slid into the booth across from him.

"Lai…"

"Bikky, I'm ready now." He leaned on the table and watched Bikky.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want to be yours." Lai smiled. Bikky leaned across the table and hooked a hand behind Lai's head.

"You're sure."

"Very. Come on."

Bikky kissed him, sealing the pact for good.

Of course, Carol, along with Lass, Ryo, Law, and Dee, decided to come into the restaurant at that moment.

"Aw, look, more gay guys!" Carol chirped. Bikky growled at her.

"Go away. We're busy," he snarled. Dee laughed.

"We can see that," he commented. Ryo hid a laugh. Law looked a bit embarrassed, but quickly regained his composure. Lass patted Lai on the head.

"See, Lai? I told you Bikky could make you happy!" she said gently. Lai smiled and kissed Bikky again.

"I didn't need you to tell me that," he said, mostly to Bikky, who smiled.


End file.
